


Lovesick (it takes one to know one)

by moewhore



Category: Free!
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moewhore/pseuds/moewhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What were the possibilities of finding your secret high school crush alone in a bar and that this person would buy you a drink?</p><p>How many guys were that lucky to sleep with their high school crush?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick (it takes one to know one)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bouenkyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouenkyou/gifts).



> [01:51:01 p.m.] Marge: at the beginning write  
> [01:51:27 p.m.] Marge: THANKS TO BOUENKYOU FOR BEING AN ENABLER

What were the possibilities of finding your secret high school crush alone in a bar and that this person would buy you a drink?

How many guys were that lucky to sleep with their high school crush?

Makoto must have spent a lifetime’s amount of luck tonight, but that's the last of his worries right now. 

Back in high school, Sousuke's body was considered massive for an eighteen years old. Many swimmers commented openly about him in the swim meets, so it wasn't a big deal to ogle at him from time to time.

 _‘Keep it discrete’_ Makoto always told himself. However, it was really hard for Makoto to concentrate with that wall of muscles who was Rin’s best friend around. He believed that he had it in control, but, his subconscious used to play vivid dreams most nights after practice at Samezuka’s. Sousuke was the star of many, many wet dreams during his last year in Iwatobi High.

Still, even the wildest dreams can't compare to the solid reality of Sousuke's hips under his hands at this moment. To the knowledge that the bruises on the jut of Sousuke’s hipbones would last for days.

 Makoto is sure that the sight of Sousuke riding his cock like a champ is going to be etched on the inside of his eyelids for a long time. Having his knees on each side of Makoto's waist, Sousuke is supporting himself on his own thighs. He looks so damn smug while being completely focused on fucking Makoto from the bottom. Makoto thought idly that, for Sousuke, this was a competition of who could make who come first.

 His room feels incredibly hot and the sheets are damp against his back. There is a thin layer of sweat covering the body on top of him. Despite that, Sousuke looks down at him through long lashes, seemingly unbothered by the temperature.

Makoto’s dark hair sticks to his forehead, his eyes are dazed with pleasure; above him, Sousuke is wearing a shit-eating smirk, biting his own tongue, and looking cheeky as if Makoto was the only one naked in the room. As if he didn’t have Makoto’s dick up his ass. 

Sousuke is in complete control; on the corner of Makoto's mind, he thanks him greatly for that. Even before taking off his boxers, Makoto was too drunk on his feverishly kisses and fluorescent cocktails to be aggressive. He had surrendered to the other man's bold hands and tongue. Makoto is aware that he is a clumsy top, but Sousuke doesn't seem to mind that.

He makes Makoto sound shameless; moaning and breathing in a gross way, but his rough hands slide over Makoto’s chest to distract him from self-consciousness.

“Makoto,” Sousuke drags the vowels of his name, and Makoto wants to feel that smirk against his lips. Makoto raises his thighs, changing the dynamics. Sousuke's body drapes over Makoto’s until he's flushed against him.

Makoto's sober up a little. His hands go back and forth over Sousuke's hipbones and thighs; he traces his back dimples. The other man sighs against his ear at the motions; Makoto can feel the tension coiling on Sousuke's muscles too. He can finally feel Sousuke's body growing tense with each thrust, but Sousuke only grunts and bites the edge of his jaw.

Makoto loses it in the end. He comes first, panting against the side of Sousuke's head. He sobs into the other man’s hair, damn, he doesn't want this night to end, he hasn't sucked Sousuke's dick yet.

 *

Makoto stirs from sleep. He feels last night activities on each fiber of his muscles, and on the headache pounding behind his eyeballs. He shields his face from the daylight with his arm—he is such a bad drinker.

“Here take this,” Sousuke's voice comes from the left side of the bed, the space where his cat sleeps with him on rare nights. He offers a cup of something; Makoto takes it, and carefully, brings it to his lips.  The water washes away the feel of sand in his mouth.

“You didn’t have any painkillers in your medicine kit.”Sousuke notes.

 “Uh, inside my night table,” Makoto mumbles into his pillow. He hears Sousuke rummaging through his stuff for a moment until he finds them. He passes them to Makoto.

“Thanks,” Makoto murmurs before swallowing them.

A glass of water later, Makoto is half a functional man again. He falls back to the mattress and grunts. out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sousuke still sitting on the edge of his bed, back hunched, maybe putting on his shoes.

It’s obvious he woke up first than Makoto and decided to wait for him. He could have left him sleeping, Makoto wouldn't have noticed, but it seems not all one night stand dreads the awkward morning after. With his eyes closed, he hears Sousuke changing into his clothes. He almost falls asleep again, but Sousuke’s voice rouses him.

“Don't you wanna grab a bite? It's almost 4 in the afternoon.”

 "Mh?" Makoto mumbles distractedly. His comforter feels awesome right now.

 “I saw your fridge and kitchen. How do you feed that demon cat? With the corpses of your ex-boyfriends?” He sounds awfully amused.

 Makoto hides under the covers, snickerking—Ah, Sousuke met his cat. The most unforgiving and terrifying cat in the planet Earth according to Haru.

 Well, Sousuke met his cat, stayed until he woke up, cared about his imminent headache and now it's inviting him to go out and eat something. After he fucked his brains out.

He was about to comment on that when Sousuke throws some clothes on the bed.

“Hurry up, I'm fucking hungry,” Makoto takes the clothes and starts getting dressed.

 *

 It was autumn, and the tip of his nose was red from the harsh weather. Sousuke snorts an ugly laugh when he turns his head to look at him. “Impossible, a cute grown up,” he muses with the same cool attitude Makoto remembers.

He buries his face on the scarf, and his fists go the bottom of his pockets. The realization of how lucky he is for meeting Sousuke again, and the circumstances of this affair dawns on him while he walks in silence.

Makoto follows Sousuke through a maze of deserted alleys and street corners. Makoto, four steps behind, notices that the line of his shoulders is different; it's relaxed and weightless. It doesn’t carry the tension that his younger self used to have.  They keep walking for a while until Sousuke halts next to a yellow fire hydrant, to his right, there's the nameless hole-in-the wall ramen shop.

He enters the shop, and thinks that the place looks crowded for a Saturday afternoon. When he takes off his scarf and breathes the fresh air, his mouth waters at the smell of meaty broth. It's also really warm and comfortable inside, in contrast to the chilly streets of Tokyo.

They sit at the bar and the cashier takes their orders. Fifteen minutes later, there is a big bowl of steamy pork ramen in front of Makoto accompanied by his favorite beer. The bowl of ramen tastes as delicious as it looks. He whimpers with a mouthful of pork belly, he can’t remember eating a bowl of ramen this tasty in his life.

Besides him, Sousuke glances at him occasionally without stopping slurping his noodles. They are close enough that their elbows are touching, but nobody else is really paying attention to Makoto's food epiphany. He snickers at Makoto's appraisal on the food, and keeps devouring his own bowl.

 "I wish I knew about this place before. I'm gonna come again soon, probably. I'll be fatter in a month, haha,” Makoto jokes.He works as a coach in a small swimming club, but his fast metabolism alone won't let him gain more pounds.

“From what I saw yesterday, you are still very fit,” Sousuke arches his eyebrows for emphasis, which makes Makoto's hides his face with his free hand. Yeah, Sousuke looks good too, only a little bit more slender than he was in high school, he thinks.

 “I can bring you here again, if you want. I know the chef, he's one of my clients and we can get free seconds,” continues Sousuke.

A second date.

But was this a first date?

Makoto doesn’t ponder on that and shakes the thought out of his mind. Instead, he asks about Sousuke’s job. It turns out that Sousuke works as a personal trainer; sometimes he works as an assistant for his college professor, one of Haru's  swimming team coaches.

Makoto smiles at that.

“The world is really small for us, isn’t it?” He stirs his noodles, looking contemplative.

“Aren’t we the same size, anyway?” Sousuke flirts back. Makoto is impressed in how much a person can change after graduation. He is pleasantly buzzed by the beers he had and the attraction.

They keep talking for a bit about their college years, and about Rin's adventures as an Olympic swimmer. Sousuke looks a little bit sheepish when talking about Rin. Makoto always wondered what happened to them after Samezuka, but he won’t press on that.

 They eat spring rolls with what’s left of their beers, and soon they are ready to leave. Sousuke pays the bill— _'I can-' 'Don't worry'_ —He chatters with an old man behind the bar, probably the acquaintance he was talking about. Makoto waits for him outside the shop. The street lamps are lit, and the cold air gets crispier against his cheekbones. His cellphone vibrates on his pocket.

  _'Where are you? I can't find my cellphone charger. ur room stinks.'_ It's from Haru.

  _'Don't go in!! Wait for me in the kitchen please!!'_ He texts back a bit flustered. Haru can't see him, but he blushes anyway. He doesn’t like to talk with Haru about his sexual escapades. There is something sacred about childhood best friends.

“Oi, Makoto, are you okay?” Sousuke's voice stops his inner panicking. The other man stands in front of him, poised and handsome in his black winter clothes.

“Yeah, it was Haru. I need to go back right now,” he says hurriedly.

Sousuke tilts his head. He seems curious about something.

“Is this too uncomfortable to you?”He wonders.

“No!” Makoto replies immediately. “I mean, eh, I never imagined this could happen, but I'm okay with it.”

Sousuke stares at him, and Makoto can't hold his gaze. He looks at the street lamp instead.  

“Sousuke-kun, is this weird to you? I didn't want to pressure you in going out with me or something, because of last night.”

People get laid with strangers all the time, or that's what people around Makoto have been saying for most of the adult part of his life. It's in the movies too, it's normal; he shrugs nervously.

Sousuke says nothing for a moment and that makes Makoto a little antsy.

“No,” He tilts his head to the other side. He looks so young but not like his eighteen years old self. “I wanted to do this back then. To go out with you, but I never got the chance.”

Makoto blinks once, twice.

Slowly, those words settle inside Makoto's head. He takes a look at Sousuke.The other man doesn’t seem flustered, he stands like the impassive giant he is, except for his eyes. Under the street light, his eyes soften and his eyebrows lift in a boyish way.

How many times did they go out together with Rin and Haru? He remembers the stoic and intimidating Sousuke he felt attracted to. But, he also remembers how troubled that boy seemed.

However, last night's Sousuke and this moment's Sousuke are different in a good way. He wants this man to keep teasing him, to know about the softer and mature parts of him.

Flirting with Sousuke makes his blood flow faster, and he wants more than just an afternoon.

“That’s the only thing that I truly regret about high school,” Sousuke says.

Makoto blushes under his scarf; he wants to hear those words again and again, until all he can hear is Sousuke's wish to spend time with him. Only with him.

Warmth spreads over his face, and his smile must look too toothy. He feels giddy and silly because his heart is racing like crazy, only from hearing those words out of Sousuke's mouth.

He takes one step, two steps, and fishes his hands out his pockets. Sousuke looks bewildered when Makoto's hands touch his cheeks. Up this close, Makoto can see that wrinkle Sousuke got between his eyebrows from frowning a lot.

Sousuke's lips are chapped from the cold, they must feel rough but Makoto doesn’t mind, since Sousuke’s arms envelop him in an embrace. It is the right balance, he thinks, between tender and rough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> makosous ;)


End file.
